


Naughty wolf

by Naturehaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Deutsch | German, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturehaze/pseuds/Naturehaze
Summary: Remus vernachlässigt seinen Trainingsplan und muss von seinem Master Sirius motiviert werden ;)





	Naughty wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten veröffentlichen Fanfiction :) Wenn ihr Lust auf ein bisschen SiriusxRemus BDSM smut habt, seid ihr hier richtig. Wenn nicht, schönen Tag noch ^^

"Bück dich", befahl Sirius. Langsam drehte ich mich um und beugte mich über den harten Tisch aus Eichenholz. Die Sekunden verstrichen.  
Das Geräusch seiner Schritte auf dem glänzenden Parkett verhallte langsam, als er um mich herumschritt. Sein gnadenloser Blick wanderte über meinen entblößten Körper und seine raue Handfläche strich über meinen Rücken.   
"Du warst ein ungezogener Junge, Remus."   
"Ja, Sir.", antwortete ich demütig und spürte, wie mir das Blut in freudiger Erwartung in die Lendengegend schoss, als ich mir ausmalte, was nun folgen mochte.  
"Das scheint dich zu freuen.", sinnierte mein Meister weiter. "Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht.", beteuerte ich und errötete.Ich vernahm ein ungläubiges Schnauben. Aufgrund meiner unbequemen Haltung breitete sich ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Rücken aus.   
"Nun, das verschlimmert das Ganze." Ein scharfes Brennen brandete auf, als seine Hand schnell und hart auf meinen Hintern traf. Vor Überraschung entfuhr mir ein kurzes Quieken, was mit einem leisen Lachen quittiert wurde. Daraufhin folgten einige weitere Schläge in rascher Folge, alle auf die selbe Stelle. Ein leises Stöhnen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus meiner Brust.   
"Gefällt dir das, Wölfchen?", ertönte es spöttisch. "Ja, Sir.", seufzte ich. "Das entspricht selbstverständlich völlig meiner Intention." Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie und noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde mir klar, dass meine Situation sich mit jeder unbedachten Äußerung verschlimmerte.   
"A-also, i-ich meine, ich wollte nicht-" "Ruhe." Auf der Stelle unterbrach ich mein Stammeln.  
"Du hast heute nicht nur deine Sportübungen sträflich vernachlässigt, obwohl ich dir ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, dich an den Trainingsplan zu halten, nein, darüber hinaus scheinst du weder meine Bestrafung als solche ernst zu nehmen, noch zeigst du Einsicht. Klingt das nach einem guten Sub für dich?" Ein weiterer Schlag traf auf meinen vermutlich mittlerweile rot glühenden Hintern. Angestrengt versuchte ich mich nicht unter den Schmerzen und meiner aufsteigenden Erregung zu winden, wohl wissend, dass es mir nicht gestattet war. "N-Nein, Sir.", keuchte ich. "Nun, für mich auch nicht." Wieder ein Schlag. "Warum erlege ich dir das Sportprogramm auf?" "Damit ich gesund bleibe, Sir...", antwortete ich kleinlaut. "Und wer von uns entscheidet, was gut für dich ist?" "Ihr, Sir." Mein Gesicht musste mittlerweile wirken wie eine übergroß geratene Tomate. "Genau, denn du scheinst es offensichtlich nicht zu wissen." Sein missbilligender Ton beschämte mich. "Warum ist der Trainingsplan so wichtig für dich?" "Er- er dient dazu, dass ich körperlich fit bleibe und die Strapzen um Vollmond herum besser verkrafte.", wiederholte ich zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal. So oft wir es auch bereits durchgegangen waren und so Recht Sirius hatte, so verließ mich doch jedes Mal nach einiger Zeit die Motivation und ich ließ meine Übungen schleifen. "Ganz recht.", stimmte Sirius mir zu und bekräftigte seine Meinung mit einem weiteren Klaps. "Und außerdem willst du doch gut für mich sein, oder etwa nicht?" "Doch, Sir...", erwiederte ich kleinlaut.   
"Du weißt doch, was ich jetzt tun muss?", fragte mein Master mit gespieltem Bedauern. "Mich bestrafen?", fragte ich, obwohl die Antwort klar war. "Glaub mir, das tut mir mehr weh als dir, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl.", fuhr er fort und ich war mir sicher, dass er hinter meinem Rücken grinste. "Wenn mein Spanking dir nicht reicht, muss ich wohl größere Kaliber auffahren."   
Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich, als ich Sirius betont langsame Schritte hinter mir hörte und gleich darauf das Quietschen der Schranktür. Quälend langsam verstrichen die Sekunden und ich wusste, dass er es genoss mich warten zu lassen und auch dass er wusste, dass ich es insgeheim genauso genoss. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte ich das leise Klicken der Schranktür, das mir signalisierte, dass Sirius sich entschieden hatte.   
Und wieder vernahm ich die gemächlichen Schritte, die sich mir nährten und wieder vertummten. Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als etwas weiches meinen enzblößten Hintern streifte und ich spürte wie sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken aufstellten. Vermutlich der neue Flogger mit den weichen Kunstlederriemen, schätzte ich und meine Erregung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde des Wartens.   
Sirius wusste genau was er bei mir auslöste, wenn er mich so warten ließ, mich quälte und stichelte, sich alle Zeit der Welt nahm und mich meinem Gedankenkarussell überließ, welches mich unaufhörlich in den subspace hinabzog.   
Endlich spürte ich einen Luftzug und kurz darauf das Auftreffen der Riemen auf meinem warmen Hintern. Es war nicht besonders fest gewesen oder zumindest war es mir nicht so erschienen und dennoch trieb die Überraschung mir ein unwillkürliches, leises Stöhnen über die Lippen. "Zustand?", erklang Sirius Stimme neben meinem Ohr und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er seine Position hinter mir verlassen hatte. "Grün.", seufzte ich und spürte wie er mir sanft übers Haar strich. Auch wenn er es liebte, den dominanten Part zu übernehmen und mich zu quälen, so ließ er mich doch immer auch während der Session spüren, wie sehr ihm mein Wohlergehen am Herzen lag und ich liebte ihn dafür noch mehr.  
Ein zweiter, etwas festerer Schlag riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich spürte wie sich ein weiteres Stöhnen in meiner Brust aufbaute und sich langsam seinen Weg meine Kehle hinauf bahnte.   
Nun folgten die Schläge rascher aufeinander, mal härter mal sanfter, rechts, links, oben, unten und mein Stöhnen wurde lauter. "Bitte", seufte ich leise und augenblicklich war Sirius neben mir. "Zustand, Remus?" "Grün.", stieß ich rasch hervor, bevor ich mich wieder aufs Betteln verlegte. "Bitte, Sir-, ich brauche-" "Was brauchst du, Remus?", unterbrach Sirius mein Stammeln. "Du musst schon ein bisschen konkreter sein, Wölfchen.", fügte er neckisch hinzu und hockte sich neben den Tisch, das Kinn lässig auf den Armen abgestützt, sodass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. "Was soll ich mit dir anstellen?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme und ich sah wie sich seine Pupillen verdunkelten, als ich flüsterte: "Fick mich. Bitte Sir. Ich brauche es."  
Schwer atmend erhob er sich, um hinter mich zu treten. Ich vernahm ein Klicken und kurz darauf spürte ich etwas Kaltes an meinem Eingang, als Sirius das Gleitgel verteilte. Ungeduldig streckte ich mich ihm entgegen, was mit einem leisen Lachen quittiert wurde. "Ungeduldig?", fragte er spöttisch. Ich liebte den erotischen Klang, den seine Stimme in Situationen wie dieses annahm, leise, rau und keinen Widerspruch duldend.  
Endlich spürte ich einen Finger ich mich hineingleiten und bald darauf einen zweiten. Ich stöhnte und genoss das Brennen, als er mich dehnte und langsam seine Finger auseinander bewegte. "Bitte...", flehte ich erneut. "Geduld, Kleiner.", gebot er und fuhr unbeirrt fort, während ich mich ungeduldig auf dem Tisch wand und er den dritten Finger einführte. Ungeduldig krallten sich meine Finger in das unnachgiebige Holz. "Mehr-", stöhnte ich und seufzte frustriert, als das wohltuende Gefühl der Völle verschwand und nichts als Kälte zurückblieb. Diese währte jedoch nicht lange, denn bereits kurz darauf spürte ich Sirius bestes Stück an meinem Eingang. Aus dem sanften Druck wurde ein grober Ruck, als er mein ungeduldiges Wimmern vernahm. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich meiner Brust und ich hatte das Gefühl entzweigerissen zu werden. Doch ich genoss es.   
Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und nahm, durch mein immer lauteres Stöhnen angespornt, Geschwindigkeit auf. Unser Stöhnen vereinte sich und die harte Holzplatte unter mir hatte ich schon lange vergessen. Seine Stöße waren hart und schnell, genauso wie ich es mochte. Meine Erregung stieg ins unermessliche und ich war mir sicher, nicht mehr lange durchhalten zu können. "Bitte, Sir, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr- Ich muss-", keuchte ich. "Nein.", erwiederte Sirius promt schwer atmend. "Warte noch." Sein Griff um meine Hüften verstärkte sich, während er mich weiter erbarmungslos durchvögelte.   
Angestrengt versuchte ich die wellen der Erregung, die mich durchfluteten, im Zaum zu halten bis Sirius ausstieß: "Komm für mich, Remus, komm für mich!" Ich glaube, ich schrie Sirius Namen, während der Orgasmus mich schüttelte und ich spürte wie Sirius sich zeitgleich in mir entlud.  
Als die letzten Zuckungen des gemeinsamen Höhepunktes verklungen war, entspannte mein Körper und nurnoch unser Keuchen war zu hören.  
"Alles gut?", hörte ich Sirius erschöpfte Stimme. "Es könnte nicht besser sein.", schmunzelte ich. "Aber sei doch so lieb und hilf mir von diesem Tisch."

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^^ Über eine nette Rückmeldung würde ich mich freuen :)


End file.
